


Miss Jackson

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Blowjobs, Fingering, M/M, genderfluid tim, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last place Jason expected to find Tim was in some seedy underground <i>sex club</i>. At least he was undercover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look it's the cliche _undercover at a strip/sex club_ trope. I'm weak and I enjoy cliches.
> 
> Brought on by one too many rounds of Panic! at the Disco's "Miss Jackson".

The neon lights inside the club left an ache behind Jason’s eyes, the moment he walked in. He wasn’t sure  _ what _ he should have been rolling on to find them enjoyable, but he knew it was  _ something _ he’d be damned before he touched. Still, business was  _ business _ , and he had to be here.

 

He dodged a woman in what had to be  _ latex _ carrying a bottle of something that looked expensive, eyes trying to skitter over every damn face and corner of the place. It was bigger than it looked from the outside, and the pounding music left it hard to focus.

 

When had Jason gotten so out of touch with places like these?

 

He stuffed his hands into his pockets, spent a moment watching a girl in nothing but a tiny piece of lace between her legs sliding down a pole, almost wanted to commend the power that took from her legs, when he  _ just _ managed to hear over the music-

 

“ _ What are you doing here _ ?”

 

Jason jerked his head towards the voice, grey eyes going wide as saucers. A set of overly shadowed eyes in purples and blacks stared at him, but god, he  _ knew _ them. Knew the face despite the plum lips and nose ring.

 

“Ti-” he started, before the man was moving, pushing right up against him and reaching up to cover his hand with his mouth, stifling his name.

 

“I’m going to remove my hand,” Tim whispered, his voice so low Jason could barely hear it, “and you’re not going to say  _ a word _ .” Jason managed a nod, and Tim slid his hand down off his mouth, towards the back of his neck to grip gently, as he pushed up on his toes, staying pressed  _ right _ up against Jason. “I’m undercover,” he mouthed more than spoke, and Jason quirked up a brow. “Why are you here?”

 

“Looking for a guy that frequents this place,” Jason said, looking down at Tim- and god, that purple looked  _ good _ on his mouth. “He’s pissed off enough people that they called me in. Decent price on his head.”

 

Tim looked like he was about to make a face over that, but resisted. Jason was sure he was the only one that saw the way his face  _ almost _ twisted. “Name.”

 

“They said he goes by  _ Johnny Boy _ .” Jason snorted. “And people think  _ our _ names get weird. At least it wasn’t like big-”

 

Tim shut him up with a glance, and Jason pinched his mouth shut. “We need to talk,” Tim said, glancing around quickly. “Follow me.  _ Play along _ .” Jason nodded, as Tim pulled away from him, and Jason got a good  _ look _ at him.

 

At that fact that, like the girl on the pole, all he had was a rather pathetic piece of  _ lace _ between his legs. The plum color matched his lips, and  _ god _ , Jason could see  _ everything _ . And when Tim turned, the strip of fabric left his damn near entire ass exposed, and Jason felt almost  _ dizzy _ .

 

He followed Tim, had a  _ thousand _ statements on his tongue over this, but kept them to himself. Tim stopped at a curtain, where a woman with a shaved head and way too much glitter around her eyes smiled at him, before glancing at Jason.

 

“He’s cute,” she said, rolling her shoulders back, showing off the rod through one of her exposed nipples. “How long he get you for, Miss Jackson?”

 

“Twenty,” Tim said, and the woman  _ grinned _ in a way that dripped completely of sin, and made Jason wonder what the  _ hell _ he was getting himself into. She nodded and pulled the curtain back, quite obviously giving Jason a lingering once over as he followed Tim through the curtain.

 

It put them in a small hallway, filled with other curtained doorways. Tim moved quickly, and Jason followed, eyes darting towards each curtain. Each room boasted moans and groans in difference cadences, and Jason wasn’t even sure  _ what _ was happening when he caught a glimpse into one room through a crack in the curtains.

 

“Here.” Tim had stopped, pulled one open. Jason moved into the room- and god, it was  _ small _ . A chair took up most of it, well worn plush leather, and there was a little table next to it, boasting a bowl of condoms and a half full bottle of lube. “Get in the chair.”

 

Jason glanced from Tim to the chair, and then back to Tim, who only gave him a little exasberated look. Jason walked over, flopping back into the chair, listening to the leather squeak, before Tim was walking over, climbing right up to straddle his damn lap. As he did so, Jason could  _ hear _ a loud moan from one of the neighboring rooms.

 

“Speak quietly,” Tim said, getting his arms around Jason’s shoulders and leaning in, so that when he spoke Jason could feel his breath. “The walls are thin, and sometimes people walk the halls. There’s cameras, so make it look  _ good _ .”

 

“Jesus Tim,” Jason said, hands still on the chair’s arms rest. “Does B  _ know _ ?”

 

“Of course he does,” Tim said, threading the fingers of one hand through Jason’s hair, rocking his hips down into Jason and-  _ oh _ . Jason gripped at the arms of the chair, trying to fight down the fact that it had felt  _ good _ . “He trusts my judgement.”

 

“Maybe I  _ don’t _ . What the hell have you-” Jason was cut off when Tim leaned in, crashed their lips together. The words turned into muffle nothing, as Tim worked his tongue into Jason’s mouth, and all Jason could do was tip his head back, was kiss Tim because  _ what the hell else was he supposed to do _ ?

 

Not that it was a bad kiss.

 

_ Not that it was a bad kiss at all _ .

 

“Shhh,” Tim whispered, pulling back, and Jason nearly chased his mouth. How long had it been since he’d kissed someone? He was pretty  _ busy _ , and dating wasn’t exactly high up on the list of things to do. “Look, I need an  _ in _ here, and the staff gets closer to some of the clients than anyone else.” He pulled one hand away from Jason, reached blindly for the table and grabbed the lube. He leaned back, forcing it into Jason’s hand, who only stared at it. “I said we had to make it look good.”

 

“Tim, I’m not-”

 

“ _ Stop saying my name _ .” Tim glared, and Jason sucked on his tongue. “They could hear you. This is already a risk for me. I’ve been doing this for  _ two damn weeks _ , Jay. Now,” Tim looked over at his hands, “you want my help, or you wanna go back out there alone and get eaten alive?”

 

Jason sighed, popping the bottle open. He drizzled some of it over his fingers, as Tim watched, and  _ swore _ the throb in his groin was just from the fact that he was pent-up. That it had been a while.

 

It wasn’t because this was  _ Tim _ and he looked like sin incarnate. Definitely not.

 

“You sure?” Jason asked, low and quiet. “I’m not doin’ this if you don’t  _ want _ me to.” Jason held Tim’s stare, and Tim nodded. He got his hands back on Jason’s shoulders, pressing close and lifting up, so Jason could reach around his body. He pulled the lace thong aside, slid two fingers into the cleft of Tim’s ass and pressed them against his hole, rubbing against the muscle. Tim’s breath hitched, and Jason swore he lost complete use of his brain for just a second.

 

“Rather get stuck doing this with you,” Tim whispered, “than a stranger.” Jason nodded, appreciated that Tim at least trusted him. It was mutual, if he was  _ honest _ . They’d come a long way.

 

He just never expected  _ this _ to be a part of their relationship.

 

Jason eased a single finger inside, watched as Tim tipped his head back, exhaled a moan. And it- it was  _ good _ , the sound of his voice. Had Jason wanting to reach down and palm himself.

 

“The guy you’re looking for,” Tim said, a little breathy, as he began to rock with Jason’s thrusting finger, “he’s a part of the case I’m working on.” Tim leaned down, pressed a quick kiss to Jason’s mouth. “We think he’s the middleman in some serious weapons smuggling.” He spoke it against Jason’s mouth, and Jason could  _ barely _ hear him. “He comes here all the time, but he hasn’t been interested in  _ me _ . I only get gossip from the other workers.”

 

Another kiss, and this time Jason hooked his other arm around Tim’s waist, held him close and kissed him back as he eased a second finger in. Tim gave a shocked little  _ squeak _ against his mouth, before Jason pushed his tongue past his lips, kissed Tim like he  _ meant _ it.

 

Tim whined, pushing back against his fingers, moaning into his mouth and making Jason nearly  _ forget _ they were having a conversation. He sucked at Jason’s tongue, pushed at it with his own, until he was pulling away, gasping in a breath. There was color to his cheeks now, and despite the kisses, his lips were as plum as they had been, when Jason first found him.

 

“I need information from him,” Tim said, even breathier now. “And I-  _ hnn _ ,” he broke off, openly riding Jason’s fingers, and Jason swore to god he was going to black out from a sudden lack of blood to his brain. Tim was arching, and if he was putting on a  _ show _ for the cameras, it was a damn good one. “I can’t g-get close. But you-  _ ah _ , y- you…” he broke off again, shaking, his hands squeezing hard against Jason’s shoulders. “ _ Jay _ ,” he whined, and Jason leaned closer, pressed his mouth to Tim’s neck, dragged his lips up along it to whisper into his ear,

 

“What? Should I stop?”

 

“ _ God no _ .” It came out quickly, and Tim blushed more over it, sucked on his painted lips and closed his eyes for a moment, seeming like he was trying to focus. “I tell you where he’ll be when he leaves here, and you- you get my information, before you off him.”

 

Jason tipped his head back, found Tim’s gaze and held it. Those eyes were going dark, pupils huge- and Jason was beginning to think Tim wasn’t faking it  _ at all _ .

 

“Breaks a few rules,” Jason said, and Tim smiled, a subtle curve to his lips that had Jason’s cock  _ throbbing _ .

 

“You break the rules the rest of us can’t,” Tim said, rolling his ass back, as Jason curved his fingers. The moment he did and they brushed against Tim’s prostate, Tim was crying out, collapsing forward, pressing his face into Jason’s neck. “The harbor,” Tim managed, as Jason kept massaging his prostate. “Midnight. Heard it from one of his-  _ ah _ , god,  _ Jay _ .” He broke off again, didn’t fight off a full body shiver as Jason thrust his fingers  _ hard _ , making sure to push tight to Tim’s prostate. “Friends. Peer three. He’s expecting a shipment of  _ something _ , so be… ready…” Tim groaned, pushed his forehead against Jason’s shoulder, and Jason flattened his other hand on Tim’s lower back.

 

“What do you want?” Jason asked, and he was almost hoping Tim’s answer  _ wouldn’t _ be about the case.

 

“Intel.  _ Anything _ . Personal files, his phone-  _ anything _ .” Tim turned, huffed his breath right in Jason’s ear. “Can’t get close. Not…  _ interested _ .”

 

“He’s blind babygirl,” Jason nearly purred, “if he’s not interested in  _ you _ .” Tim shuddered, gasping, and Jason bit his own tongue, cursing himself for that. “Shit, I didn’t-”

 

Tim arched up then, tossed his head back. “Say it again.”

 

“Wha-  _ babygirl _ ?” Jason asked, and Tim nodded, groaned, dragged his hands down his chest and stomach. Jason watched them, as they hooked in the little string of elastic keeping the lace up over Tim’s cock-

 

Which was so  _ obviously _ hard now. Tim tugged, let it spring free, and when he looked down at Jason, his eyes could have commanded the damn  _ world _ .

 

“Let me come,” he whispered, “ _ please Jay _ .” Jason nodded- didn’t hesitate to wrap his hand around Tim’s cock, stroking up and dragging his thumb along the underside, up onto the head. Tim shuddered, tried to fuck himself down onto Jason’s fingers, before thrusting up into his hand- and Jason was lost in it. Lost in how hot and soft Tim’s body was, around him. How hard he was in his hand. Each little breath, the moans Tim wasn’t holding in, the way his head tossed-

 

And when he came, the way that pretty painted mouth dropped open, his eyes fluttering shut. How his mouth curved into the slightest of smiles, as cum splashed up along his belly, over scars that broke otherwise shockingly soft skin.

 

Jason stroked him through it, let Tim ride his fingers until Tim still, could open his eyes again. He lifted his head carefully, stared down at Jason like he was almost in a  _ trance _ , before the subtle smile became a  _ real _ one.

 

Jason let go of his cock, eased his fingers out. Wasn’t sure what he expected Tim to say, to  _ do _ . Figured within a second he’d be  _ overly controlled _ Tim again. He’d be back to  _ business _ -

 

So when he climbed off Jason’s lap and dropped down to his knees, reaching up for Jason’s belt, Jason didn’t even know how to  _ react _ . He stared as Tim got it open, deft fingers moving quickly, making quick work next of the button to his pants, his fly-

 

And then he was reaching in, squeezing the quite obvious shape of Jason’s erection. Jason groaned, stared down at him, and Tim  _ smirked _ in a way that was all devil, that could have the world crashing down in a single heartbeat. Jason choked, as Tim tugged at his underwear, until he had his cock free, cradling it in his hand.

 

He gave Jason a single glance, before he leaned forward, opened his mouth, and there was nothing but sweet, wet heat around Jason’s cock. Jason gave a rather  _ loud _ cry, one he might have been  _ embarrassed _ about, if he was even thinking straight. But with Tim’s mouth around half his damn cock, and his hand making up for the rest of it- he was lucky he knew his own damn  _ name _ .

 

“Babygirl,” he groaned, could at least think to  _ not _ keep risking Tim’s cover with his name. He felt Tim moan around him, got his eyes open and could see Tim shifting, rolling his hips like he wanted to be riding Jason’s fingers again- and god,  _ god _ this wasn’t going to take long.

 

Jason wasn’t even sure he could  _ care _ .

 

He got a hand in Tim’s hair, brushing the long, messy locks back, tugging on them a little and felt the graze of Tim’s teeth. He hissed, but dared to tug harder- was rewarded with Tim easing further down his cock, his tongue flexing against the underside and making Jason see stars. He wanted to fuck Tim’s mouth, had a feeling that he could  _ take it _ \- but Jason felt off, gritted his teeth and let Tim work him on his own-

 

Because  _ fuck _ if there wasn’t something glorious about that, too.

 

Jason was panting, couldn’t remember the last time someone had sucked his cock, and maybe  _ that _ was why he swore he was two seconds from orgasm already, when he swore Tim had barely touched him.

 

Or maybe it was simply  _ because _ it was Tim, and if Jason was honest,  _ painfully honest _ , Tim was goddamn  _ gorgeous _ . He just couldn’t admit that…

 

Well,  _ maybe he couldn’t _ .

 

Jason tangled Tim’s hair around his fingers, his other hand gripping the arm of the chair so tightly the leather squeaked. “Babygirl, I’m gonna come if you keep that up,” he managed, and  _ how _ , he wasn’t sure.

 

All that earned him was Tim swallowing him down until his cock was pushing against the back of his throat, Tim’s nose pressing against the dark curls dusting his groin. Jason tipped his head back, eyes screwing shut, as Tim eased back, took to bobbing his head  _ faster _ , his hand following each movement-

 

Like he wanted Jason to come undone. Like he  _ needed _ him to.

 

Jason shook, dug his nails into the chair and  _ shouted _ when he came, hips bucking up, pushing himself further into Tim’s mouth. He heard Tim give his own little moan,  _ felt _ him swallowing- and lifted his head, opened his eyes, just in time to see Tim pulling off, to see the string of saliva and cum that connected those painted lips, that sinful mouth, to Jason’s cock.

 

If Jason could come  _ again _ , he would’ve, that very instant.

 

Tim stood up, very carefully, taking a moment to readjust the skimpy lace between his legs. Jason reached for his own cock, tucked it away and just managed to get his jeans zipped back up before Tim was leaning over him, one hand gripping the back of the couch.

 

“I’ll expect to hear from you by morning,” Tim whispered, eyes flicking down to Jason’s lips. “It’d be mean to not call after  _ that _ .”

 

“You… you didn’t have to do that,” Jason managed, swallowing, and Tim smirked.

 

“Told you, we had to put on a show.” He winked, then added, “But if you want the  _ real _ experience, maybe…  _ actually _ call me sometime.”

 

Jason stared… and was Tim… was Tim asking for another round? Was Tim…  _ interested _ ?

 

“Unless you only like me as  _ Miss Jackson _ .” Jason snorted at that, tipped his head back a little.

 

“What kind of codename is that, replacement? You used your damn middle name.”

 

“ _ Hush _ before I shut you up,” Tim said, but he was smiling- seemed confident no one was listening to them. “There’s a song by the same title I’ve always wanted to swing around a pole to. Dream achieved.” He winked, and Jason wondered what Tim might look like, losing himself to a rhythm on a pole.

 

He  _ swore _ his cock throbbed and he didn’t even know how.

 

“I have to go clean up,” Tim said, leaning in and kissing the corner of Jason’s mouth. “Remember, make sure he talks  _ before _ you do your thing. Otherwise this whole charade will have been for nothing, and let’s just say I’ll be  _ pissed _ .”

 

Jason grinned, caught Tim’s chin and held it steady as he kissed him properly. Tim’s mouth was slightly bitter, but Jason licked into it anyway, liked the fact that it was  _ his _ cum he was tasting- liked knowing if Tim had to kiss anyone else that night, Jason would be there like a  _ mark _ .

 

He wondered if Tim had left lipstick on him. If Tim had left his own little  _ stamp _ , like Jason had the potential to be his  _ property _ .

 

Jason liked that idea far more than he should have, he was sure.

 

“Scout’s honor, babygirl,” Jason said, reaching up to cross an  _ x _ over his heart. “I’ll call you.” Tim smiled, pulled away and turned, walking for the curtain. Jason watched him go, shamelessly, before he dropped his head back and closed his eyes, taking a minute to pull himself together.

 

Shady underground nightlife had been the  _ last _ place he expected to run into  _ Tim _ , but  _ damn _ if it hadn’t been the best surprise his night could offer. And an excuse to call him in the morning? Jason was intent on taking him up for that- maybe he could convince him to get  _ breakfast _ while he talked about whatever information he was about to wring out of his current sleezeball.

 

After all, it only seemed  _ fair _ , considering if Tim was going to give Jason the chance to climb into his bed for  _ real _ , he was going to jump on it like a dying man grasping for a miracle.


End file.
